


Are you sure you're not cold?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Really Sick Reid, Reid and JJ's friendship, Reid needs to accept help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Spencer Reid needs to learn to tell people when he's sick. He also needs to learn when to take a break.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 60





	Are you sure you're not cold?

"Are you sure you're not cold?" JJ had been watching the youngest member of the team for the last 20 minutes, and while he kept shaking like he was cold he wasn't doing anything about it. 

He barely shook his head, not turning away from the geographical profile of the latest case, "I'm fine really." 

She got closer to him, his face was lightly flushed and the edges of his hairline were starting to get damp with sweat. He had loosened his tie while she wasn't looking as well. 

It only took a couple of seconds for the next most likely answer to click in her head, "Spence, how are you feeling?"

"JJ I said I'm fine." His tone a little snappish.

"Spence, if you're sick you should rest. If you overwork yourself you'll be of no use to anyone and you'll probably be more miserable." JJ wishes she knew how to better convince him to take a break.

"Look, we're almost done with this case, I promise I'll sleep on the plane back, just let me work for now okay?" 

He turns to look at her and she can almost feel the dizzy spell herself. She only just manages to grab his shoulders to keep him standing. Through the thin button-up Reid's wearing JJ can feel that he's absolutely burning up, to the point she's actually surprised he's still standing. 

"Okay, no. You're going to sit down and take a breather. When was the last time you drank water?" She guides Reid to the small couch in the conference room, growing more worried when he doesn't fight her or immediately answer her.

"Uh, yesterday. Wow, my head really hurts." Reid doesn't move from where she's placed him as she steps away, only raising his hand to clutch at his head. 

She leans out the doors to wave over one of the LEOs, stopping him before he can enter the room, "Do you or anyone else in here have some Aspirin or Tylenol?" 

The man looks down for a bit, "I think Marjory at the front desk has some, want me to grab it for you?" He gestures vaguely behind him.

"Please!" She goes back to where Reid is slowly slumping down the back of the couch, she looks between him and the profile and pulls out her phone. She pauses for a moment, thinking about whether calling or texting would be best at the moment. Texting wins out, alerts everyone without alerting Spence enough for him to fight her. 

_ Reid's pretty sick, I'm going to take him back to the hotel to rest and then head back to the station.  _

There. She'd grab Spence a cup of water and as soon as the LEO came back with the pills she'd have him give them rides. Hopefully, they could get this case dealt with ASAP so that Reid could get the proper rest he needed. 

Another look at Reid showed he was likely asleep. Now to find that water cooler.

**Author's Note:**

> poor reid


End file.
